


Do It for Her

by writingwithmolls



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, also slight tw for a broken wrist, and now it's a nursing situation eyyy, look hilda is trying to be a showoff because isn't marianne adorable?, that backfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Hilda isn't known for doing much of anything. In fact, she prefers to be known as doing the exact opposite. That's difficult when a certain healer watches her train and she wants to show off just how much of a badass she has potential to be.





	Do It for Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_a_Mossy_Grove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_a_Mossy_Grove/gifts).

> Gifted to Rory because their wonderful Hilda/Marianne fic never fails to make me die a bit inside of cuteness no matter how many times I read it.
> 
> As stated above there's a trigger warning for descriptions of a broken wrist. Otherwise, please enjoy!

Hilda wiped the sweat off her brow, tossing her pigtails behind her shoulders. She had started training twenty minutes earlier, but it seemed like it was all for naught. She swung her axe once more, holding it in the air before letting it topple to the dusty floor. The edge lodged itself into the dirt with a definitive  _ thud _ .

“Well, that’s enough for today!” Hilda began to walk away from the training grounds, Raphael looking quizzically towards her. “See ya!”

“And where do you think you’re going?” Claude appeared, sliding into her path with a blinding smile. She swore that he wasn’t there twenty seconds ago. “You didn’t get through all of the reps.”

“I know… but I’m just  _ so tired _ .” Hilda frowned, allowing the whine to leave her mouth. “I think you guys got it.”

“You’ve been doing such a good job all week, though.” Claude mimicked her tone, whining that made Raphael chuckle. “I really think you should stay the full hour.” He pouted.

“Sorry,” Hilda chimed. “Perhaps tomorrow?”

She was about to make her leave when she saw a flash of blue enter the training grounds. The woman always had gentle steps, practically gliding above the dust being kicked up. Marianne took her seat next to Linhardt, who was “taking notes on the lessons” also known as napping. Hilda froze, unsure of what to do.

“What did you just say?” Claude asked louder, grabbing the attention of both Leonie and Raphael, who were still going through the motions of the drill. He had seen Marianne enter as well. “Training is over?”

His voice carried enough to reach Marianne, who now had her notebook open to properly take notes. Hilda crossed her arms, glaring at Claude’s knowing grin. “I think we’re just getting started,” she countered.

Claude smiled, challenging hers. He knew what was up and there was no way that he was going to let it go. The thought scared Hilda; she wasn’t used to having to bend to Claude’s will.

“Okay!” Claude clapped, turning to the others. Hilda gave one last look towards Marianne, who gave a small wave and smile.  _ She was just  _ too _ pretty.  _ Her heart jumped and she turned to listen to her house leader. “I’m thinking we should do more athletics training today instead of just weaponry.”

_ What was he up to? _

Both Raphael and Leonie abandoned their weapons to join Claude and Hilda. Hilda couldn’t stress how  _ unfair _ it was that they were the only ones in Golden Deer that the professor required extra training hours from. Well, Lorenz was also supposed to be there, but who knew where he was.

“Ten push-ups. Lap around the training ground. Back to middle for ten more push-ups. Let’s say do it ten times.”

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” Hilda raised her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hips as Leonie and Raphael dropped to the ground. “ _ Claude _ , are you trying to kill us?”

“I think this is a fun change of pace,” he said, dropping to the ground and pointedly beginning a rep. He pushed off of the ground and clapped in between the push-up.  _ Showoff _ . “Gives our friend something to look at.”

Hilda glanced over to the sleeping Linhardt and Marianne, who had her eyes glued to the four of them in the center of the training grounds.

She began her first set of push-ups just as Leonie was getting up to run her lap, followed closely by Raphael. They might have been complaining, too, but Hilda was too focused on how to do this  _ without _ getting the dirt and dust crusted under her fingernails. Her hair was hitting the ground with each push-up and she fought back the urge to just walk away.

By the time she got to her eighth lap, the boys were finished and Leonie was on her last.

“Hilda! Hilda! Hilda!” Claude chanted and Hilda groaned, but she had to say she was too tired to respond to his constant yelling. She was sweating and her arms felt like jelly. Even Alois didn’t work them  _ this _ hard whenever he convinced the professor to take over class. Marianne was still watching, pausing every once and a while to scribble in her notebook. Hilda could only hope she wasn’t commenting on how damn behind she was.

She finished her last lap, bending over and breathing heavily.

“I’m surprised you finished,” Leonie said, handing her a cup of water.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hilda huffed. She had just begun to even feel like her lungs were getting air when Claude was already calling their attention.

“Box jumping time!” He motioned dramatically to four crates that he had dragged to the middle of the training grounds while Hilda was catching her breath. “Just jump up, then back down. Get those legs looking nice.” He winked and Hilda wanted to throw the cup at him.

“Should we get a smaller crate for Hilda?” Raphael frowned. “It’s going to take more for her to jump up onto these ones than for us.

Between Claude making fun of her at every turn and Marianne watching, Hilda stubbornly shook her head. “I can do that, easy.” Even though all five feet of her was already shaking slightly with exertion.

“Are you sure?” Leonie asked.

“Shut up,” Hilda said, taking her spot.

Claude smiled triumphantly and called out how many reps they were doing and how many jumps per rep. Hilda leapt into the air on the first call, her feet barely landing on the solid crate. She hopped back down.  _ She could do this _ .

Hilda could see the others hopping up and down, going at a much faster pace. Another glance over to Marianne showed that she was watching intently. She knew that she couldn’t give up and threw herself back onto the box once more.

She only managed to do it five times.

On the sixth, Hilda, her legs shaking, jumped into the air. Her feet didn’t gather enough traction on the crate and she toppled backwards, landing on her wrist with a sickening crack that could be heard throughout the training grounds.

Hilda yelped, followed by a short scream when the rest of her body fell on top of her wrist and slammed onto the hard ground.

“Hilda!” Raphael was the first to hop down, running to her side.

He was closely followed by Claude, who asked in a panic, “Hilda are you alright?”

“Do I  _ look _ alright?” Hilda curled up on the ground. She was covering her left wrist with her right hand, feeling the pain register in waves of nausea. She was surprised that she didn’t vomit. Her classmates were hovering above her and she felt the tears begin to come with the pain. It was dizzying but all she knew was that she hated Claude’s stupid teasing and this stupid exercising. She couldn’t move her fingers.

“Please let me through.” A quiet voice carried above the chaos. “Take a deep breath, Hilda.”  _ Why did it have to be Marianne?  _ The other healer was  _ right  _ there and although he would most likely dismiss her clumsiness, it wouldn’t be quite as embarrassing.

Marianne was kneeling next to her in the dirt, being careful not to make Hilda move too suddenly as she tried to deduce what had gotten hurt. The others had taken a respectful step back, but were still looking on as Hilda curled even tighter into a ball.

“Can you move the rest of your body?” Marianne asked softly, her voice helping to calm Hilda’s heart.

Hilda pushed her leg out, nodding as she began to uncurl. The other girl let out a sigh of relief and got closer to Hilda’s face. Hilda would have been happy for the moment, except she knew her cheeks were covered in tears and she felt like she was in more pain than she had ever been in her life.

Marianne wiped her tears, taking stock of the rest of her body. “Just your wrist?”

“I think,” Hilda choked out, trying desperately to not take in her breaths too fast.

Marianne’s eyes drifted towards the wrist, which Hilda was still gripping with her uninjured hand as if it would fix anything. She couldn’t hide the grimace as she looked back up to her. “I can fix it, but please don’t look at it. I just need you to take deep breaths and we’re going to get you off of the ground.”

Hilda gripped onto her, almost pulling the woman down as she attempted to get up without the use of her arms. And her legs were shaking from panic and the goddamned exercising. Speaking of…

“You suck,” Hilda said, looking Claude dead in the eyes.

“Okay, I deserve that one,” Claude relented. “But it’s going to be okay! Marianne has you!”

He was lucky that she didn’t have use over her good fist.

Marianne led her away, keeping Hilda’s good arm looped through hers. “I’m just going to take you back to my room instead of the infirmary, okay? It’s closer.”

“Okay,” Hilda said, gritting her teeth. It felt like every step was rattling the bones in her arm. She made the mistake of looking down at it as they walked. “Oh my god.”

“Please don’t faint.” Marianne whimpered, steadying Hilda. “I can fix it.”

Hilda wanted to argue that there was no way that seeing her bone pressing unnaturally against her skin  _ could be fixed _ , but she had to put her faith into the girl.

Marianne unlocked her door, messy as per usual but still not as atrocious as some of the other students could be. She pulled back the curtains and let the sun light up the room enough that she could see by her desk. Flipping through one of her books, she whispered her goal to herself.

Hilda took a seat on the unmade bed, only feeling comfortable enough to dangle off the edge.

“You better get comfortable. I don’t mind if you get under the sheets. Here.” Marianne stood from the desk and rushed over to Hilda. Marianne tugged her shoes off and threw them to the ground. She used her gentle touches to lead her body back into the bed, tucking Hilda in with the plethora of blankets and pillows. She felt warm, but she was pretty sure it was because her face was burning. “Your wrist isn’t going to heal immediately, but I’m going to examine it and then start a spell to mend the bone. Then I’ll have to continuously check in on it to make sure it’s melding correctly so you will still have mobility,” she rattled off and Hilda knew it had less with telling her patient what was happening and more with reminding herself.

“I swear, Claude is trying to  _ kill me _ ,” Hilda whined, but the other did not laugh. Marianne brought the book over, opening it on Hilda’s lap and looking down at the medical charts and back to Hilda’s wrist.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t your neck, Hilda.” She was surprised to hear the snap in her voice. “Tell me if anything is unbearable.”

She prodded gently at the tender skin, but Hilda was doing her best to avoid looking at Marianne or her own wrist. She hissed at the parts that hurt, but managed to get through it while gritting her teeth.

Marianne laced her fingers through her own, asking, “Can you squeeze my hand?”

Hilda tried but was only answered with a searing pain. “No,” she said dejectedly. She was so close to holding hands with the beautiful woman but  _ no _ , Claude had to get her injured. There was no way she was going to show up to training ever again.

The healer nodded and got up from standing at the bedside, returning with a spell book from her desk. She flipped to a page and hovered over Hilda once more.

Marianne whispered a spell, her thin fingers dancing over the swollen skin. “It should improve within the next couple of hours,” she said once she wrapped up the spell. It had sounded like poetry or a song on her lips. “We’re just going to make sure you relax until the pain goes away.” She walked away. She began to heat up water for tea with a simpler spell, Hilda watching her back. “You don’t have to show off… you know…”

“I wasn’t showing off.” Hilda defended herself. The pain wasn’t as immediate anymore, the healing had taken off some of the edge, but it was still bad enough that she was wincing.

“You don’t normally let Claude egg you on.” Marianne pointed out. “Usually you just say ‘no’ and walk away.”

Hilda noted the same harshness in her tone that she had used before. Hilda shrugged, even though the other couldn’t see her. “I guess I got ahead of myself.”

“That’s not like you,” Marianne said.

“What was I going to do, let Claude claim the spotlight?” Hilda tried to play it off, but she could tell that for whatever reason, Marianne was upset with her. 

“You don’t need to prove yourself! We already know that you’re strong, you’re a warrior.” Hilda was surprised to hear the girl raise her voice slightly. It was out of place with her gentle demeanor. “You could have gotten  _ really _ hurt. Be careful with yourself.” She reappeared at the bedside, placing a cup down hard. “Here’s the tea.”

“I’m sorry I made you upset,” Hilda said, her teasing tone fleeing. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I shouldn’t be mad, you’re hurt.” Marianne sighed, pulling a chair up to the bed and sitting with her head tilted downwards. “Don’t be so reckless in battle, okay?”

“Me? Put myself in danger?” Hilda tried to make a joke, but it fell flat. She did, after all, just break her wrist in a  _ box jumping competition _ .

“The battles are getting more and more serious, Hilda.” Marianne didn’t look up. She took Hilda’s hand—the one that was closest to her and  _ without _ a bone threatening to spill out. She was playing with her fingers and Hilda’s heartbeat picked up. “I prefer if you didn’t throw yourself recklessly into danger.”

“I won’t,” Hilda said. She knew that she couldn’t promise it—that was the reality of battle—but she would avoid doing so purposefully. It wasn’t worth making Marianne sad. She couldn’t stop staring at their hands laced together on the bed.

Marianne didn’t seem to notice what she was doing. She looked at their hands and stuttered out. “Oh, um. I’m sorry.”

Hilda shook her head, tightening the hold on her hand. “I like it.” She could feel her own face flushing, but was satisfied with the redness gracing the tips of Marianne’s ears. In some ways it was worth the pain to see her friend like this. She was terribly cute.

The chapel bells rang in the distance, marking the start of the next study period. Hilda was disappointed that she couldn’t hold onto this moment for longer. Yes, perhaps showing off during training didn’t go the way she  _ thought _ it would, but she still got to hold Marianne’s hand.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Marianne asked. She untangled her hand from Hilda’s. “I do have to go to class, but I’ll tell the professor that you’re resting.”

“I don’t think so. Thank you, this was so much better than going to Professor Manuela.” The woman  _ was _ a good nurse, however she could be quite  _ overbearing _ . It was much more pleasant to listen to Marianne’s soft voice. Hilda smiled and added, “A kiss to make it better, perhaps.”

She meant it as a joke, but Marianne blushed even deeper. Hilda was about to apologize when she learned forward onto the bed, capturing Hilda’s lips with hers. A small peck ghosted her lips and Hilda was flustered as all hell when she pulled away.

Marianne’s eyes widened. “I’m going to class,” she announced, leaving the room as quickly as possible without any books or writing utensils. 

Hilda sunk down into the blankets, pulling them up to her chin to keep herself from squealing. 

Maybe she couldn’t be  _ too _ upset with Claude.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My name is Molls and I write (mostly) sapphic polyam content!
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider following [my fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/writingwithmoll) and [my personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mollyswiencki) where I write sapphic polyam novels!
> 
> Thank you for the support <3


End file.
